


Why?

by applesandpears



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's too late to take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

_**Why? Brittany/Santana**_  
 **Title:**   Why?  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Word Count** : 400  
 **Pairing:** Brittany/Santana  
 **Summary:** Sometimes, it's too late to take a chance.  
 **A/N:** For **[](http://waltzingalong.livejournal.com/profile)[**waltzingalong**](http://waltzingalong.livejournal.com/)** 's prompt: " _Glee_ \- Brittany/Santana - chance." over on [](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/profile)[**femslash_land**](http://femslash-land.livejournal.com/)  .

They hadn’t spoken much recently; it was hardly surprising considering the humdrum of classes and their timetables which barely matched. Aside from Glee, which despite their protests against victimisation was, admittedly, rather incestuous in its line dance of dating.

Mr Schue should have thought about that one before he allowed them to be called a family. Just like he should have thought about leaving them in the same room. Alone. Together.

Quinn had only lasted as long as it took her to unpack her bags before rushing off to see Mercedes and Rachel (and Lauren, too, but only because she just happened to be there) not bothering to leave a half-hearted excuse in her wake.

He should have seen that one coming. He should have known that Quinn barely had the time of day for her ex-cheerio mates, now they had reached the end of the linear spiral between enemies and friends.

“Santy, do you hate me?”

She blinked, and clutched her hands closer together. “No.” It was barely a whisper and Brittany was at her side, nuzzling into Santana’s shoulder bringing goose bumps to her skin and a buzzing which was once pleasant and now churned with a thousand other emotions she couldn’t quite lay a finger on.

“We could still have sex, you know?” Those eyes would have bore through her skull had her own not been focused on the bedpost.

Santana shoved the other girl away, disgusted at the offer. At herself for wanting to accept, for every cell of her body that cried at the loss of imprint upon it. Not wanting her to feel the quickened beat of her heart.  
“You said it didn’t count if it was ladylove.”

Brittany sounded upset and puzzled by the change. Though she would never tell anybody, Santana was, too. It wasn’t as though she was innocent, yet somehow her confession changed the nature of their relationship because Brittany _knew_ and she still chose Wheels.

“Leave me alone.” Santana muttered, her tone unintentionally sounding considerably snappier.

“I love you.” Simple. Though seemingly untrue.

She should have been quicker.

Santana waited a few moments of bitter sweet contact before she moved, reluctantly through the pain, but as she gripped the door knob just that little tighter she whispered, “I love you too.” A confession lost amid the slam of the door as she tried desperately to shut the hurt away.


End file.
